neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Overbite (Transformers)
Overbite is the name of four fictional characters from the Transformers series. Transformers: Generation 1 Overbite is the name of one of the Seacon Targetmasters. He transforms into a shark-monster or alternately into a Double Barrelled Tidal Wave Maker which could be wielded by a larger Transformer like Piranacon. He could also become any limb of Piranacon.Lee's Guide to Loose 1988 Transformers: The Decepticons. Lee's Toy Review magazine, issue #208, March 2010 Overbite was sold by himself in the U.S. as well as in a gift pack with the other seacons (except for Nautilator, who was only included with the Japanese gift set). Overbite sees his life as an endless, obsessive quest for the next piece of prey, and will attack vessels for the fun of it. He is virtually unbeatable in underwater combat in his shark alternate mode, which also possesses legs for land operation and claws for manipulating objects. He is armed with a freeze-beam blaster and wields a corrosive jawbreaker cannon. Overbite was named the 5th oddest thing that G1 Transformers transform into by Topless Robot. Marvel Comics With the U.S. Transformers animated series having come to a close the previous year, it fell to the comic book series from Marvel Comics to provided supporting fiction roles for the Seacons. However, their comic book debut came not in the pages of the U.S. title, but in its sister across the Atlantic, the U.K.’s official Transformers comic, which interspliced its own stories with the U.S. material. The Seacons were brought to Earth by Shockwave to put their undersea adeptness to use fortifying the Decepticons’ sub-aquatic island headquarters. Outfitted with Earth modes by Shockwave, the Seacons were going about their task when they met with their first challenge, which also proved to be one of their greatest – they were ordered to defend the island against the insane, time-travelling future Decepticon, Galvatron. The Seacons gave a good account of themselves, merging into Piranacon ''(misspelled “Pirranacon” in the story) for extra power, but ultimately, the team was defeated by their stronger adversary, only for Galvatron to reveal that he had not planned an attack at all, merely wishing to talk. Now, however, he claimed that Shockwave had made an enemy of him – although it was all part of a plan to destabilise his leadership. Seeking a weapon that could truly combat Galvatron, Shockwave sought out the former Decepticon leader, Megatron, who had been missing in action for some time. When what was believed to be his body (but was, in actuality, a clone of him) was located in the Thames river by entrepreneur Richard Branson, Overbite (called Jawbreaker in his UK appearances) was dispatched with some of the Decepticon jets to bring the body to Shockwave. Snaptrap subsequently repaired the clone’s physical damage, and aided Shockwave in using the psycho-probe to brainwash it into his service.'' Following this, the Seacons made their US title debut, having departed from Shockwave’s service and now under the command of Ratbat, the leader of the primary Earth-based Decepticon force. Ratbat had relocated the Decepticons’ island base to the Florida Keys, disguising it as a holiday resort named “Club Con” to allow the Seacons to search the seabed for a sunken pirate ship, the treasure chest of which contained two Autobot tapes, Grandslam and Raindance. The recovery mission was successful, but the tapes were then stolen by the Autobot Blaster, and the holidaymakers on the island had their peace and quiet rudely interrupted as the Seacons erupted from the ocean and attacked, searching for Blaster. In the ensuing battle, Blaster sent the tapes back to the depths of the oceans, encouraging the Seacons to call off the attack and head after them."Transformers" #47 (December 1988) The tapes, it was revealed, were sent to Earth centuries ago to warn the Autobots there of the approaching threat posed by the Underbase, a massive space-born information storehouse that could convey infinite power. However, first Ratbat's forces had to deal with a rival group of Decepticons under Scorponok, who had been called to Earth by Starscream, and the Seacons' combined mode of Piranacon was put to use in an attempt to destroy his ship. Conflict soon broke out between the two groups. Unfortunately the whole thing had been a ruse by Starscream, who managed to attain the Underbase’s power, turning on Autobot and Decepticon alike and attempting to conquer Earth. The Seacons joined in the attempted defence of New York, striking at Starscream from the East River, but were all deactivated by the cosmically-powered villain. The Seacons did not appear again after this, but in the U.K. title, Megatron briefly sent his consciousness back in time to the Underbase affair and possessed Snaptrap, hoping to spare the Seacons their fate in the past so they could survive to bolster his forces in the present. His scheme was stopped by Prowl. Note: Overbite is called by the name Jawbreaker in some Marvel UK Transformers comics. Animated series Although the Seacons were released too late in the toyline to make an appearance in the U.S. Transformers animated series, their Japanese counterparts made it to the small screen in 1988’s Japanese-exclusive series, Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. Here, the Seacons were notably different from their American selves – rather than each one of them being unique, entire legions of drones of the five smaller team members existed, lacking the power of speech or any true intelligent thought. Never transforming into robot mode (possibly not even possessing the ability), they operated under the command of various other Decepticons, acting as ground troops and cannon fodder during their numerous attacks on the Pretenders. In contrast, the Seacon leader, Turtler was indeed intelligent and capable of speech, but he too never transformed to robot mode. By combining with one of each of the Seacon drones, Turtler became King Poseidon, who was first dispatched to battle Ginrai and later participated in many pivotal battles. Of particular note was the assault upon the Autobots’ base, during which they abandoned the Decepticon double agent Clouder to die in the conflagration, encouraging him to switch sides when the Autobots saved him. Devil's Due Publishing The Seacons would return in the third Devil's Due crossover between G.I. Joe and the Transformers. Without Megatron or Shockwave's steadying influence the Decepticons had fallen apart in a series of internecine conflicts. One such was the Seacons taking on the Predacons. The Predacons seemingly had the upper hand, forcing Nautilator to flee into the water. The Seacons emerged as Piranacon and battled Predaking, until interrupted by a strange, tiny figure: Serpentor, a human military cyborg built with Megatron's memories. Using these memories to convince both combiners to join him, they then participate (along with the Stunticons) in the ambush that kills Bumblebee. They were then Serpentor's principal weapon, along with Predaking and Menasor, in the attack on Capital City, where the three of them defeated Omega Supreme. Several Predacons would die in the attack. Unfortunately Piranacon wouldn't have time to enjoy his victory, as he was deactivated by an out-of-control Sixshot smashing into his face. The Seacons would survive, but Nautilator was killed when the G.I. Joe ninja Snake Eyes uses his mental powers to convince the Stunticon Breakdown to shoot him. Toys * Generation 1 Overbite (1988) :In 1998 Overbite was recolored into the Japanese exclusive Predacon Sea Phantom. * Timelines Overbite (2008) :A redeco of Generation 1 Overbite, this toy and the other Seacons were Transformers Collectors Club exclusive. * Transformers Commemorative Decepticon Piranacon (2010) :A BigBadToyStore.com exclusive reissue of the original Overbite figure, along with the other Seacons.TFW2005.com - G1 Commemorative Seacons from BotCon BBTS Exclusive Transformers: Robots in Disguise Overbite would receive an unusual reference in the later show Transformers: Robots in Disguise. At one point in the episode Explosive Situation the Predacon Darkscream refers insultingly to his fellow Predacon Sky-Byte (who also transformed into a shark) as Overbite, a clear reference to the G1 Seacon. Transformers: Universe It has become commonplace in more modern Transformers toylines for certain figures to be designed as homages to characters from past series, or for existing toys to be repainted for this purpose also. Overbite was the name given to a slight repaint of Beast Wars Second Hellscream when it was made into a Decepticon and released in the Transformers: Universe line. He was packaged together with the Autobot Repugnus. It should be noted that early information about the Universe "Overbite with Repugnus" set appeared in April 2004 out of China, calling the set "Cybershark with Buzzclaw".New Transformers Listings From China Toys * Universe Deluxe Overbite (2006) Transformers: Cybertron Although never released, a Decepticon aligned Mini-Con named Overbite was initially intended to be released as part of the last wave of Mini-Con vs. sets alongside the Autobot Mini-Con Swoop, but its release was delayed, and used in Transformers Classics in a three pack called the Predator Attack Team. The other two members featured a tiger (Snarl) and an eagle (Dreadwing). Overbite transforms into a black wolf. The bio for Overbite described him as a vicious Decepticon sympathizer who sits on the Mini-Con Council of Sages. He hopes to trick Galvatron into an ever escalating war with the Autobots that will leave the larger Transformers so weakened that the Mini-Cons can take over. His allies include the Mini-Cons Divebomb and Wideload. Transformers: Classics A new character named Overbite was released as part of the Transformers: Classics Mini-Cons.Overbite (Decepticon Mini-Cons, Transformers Classics) He is completely unrelated to the Generation 1 Overbite. To Overbite's olfactory senses, there is nothing sweeter than the scent of fear. While he can track a target silently and remain unseen, if given the chance, he will give his quarry the briefest of glimpses, the subtlest of hints that he's on their trail so they start to panic. Once they're whipped up into a suitably paranoid state, he strikes. His attacks are merciless, brutal, and messy, and he will typically bring a couple choice pieces back as trophies. Sometimes he'll even take old parts out and play with them, which many of his fellow Mini-Cons think is sick, but Snarl thinks it's a hoot. Overbite is very protective of this macabre collection. Fun Publications Overbits appeared in the text-based story "The New World." He was among the Mini-Cons who followed Broadside in defecting to the Decepticons. Toys * Classics Mini-Con Overbite :Package with his partners. This toy was later redecoed into Shattered Glass Razorclaw and the Japanese exclusive Maximal Mini-Con Gredator. Transformers: Timelines (Shattered Glass) An mirror-universe version of Overbite appeared in the Transformers: Timelines fiction. He combines with his fellow Seacons to form Piranacon. Fun Publications Overbite appears in the 2008 April Fool's comic "Shattered Expectations" by Fun Publications. References External links * Overbite at TFWIKI.Net, The Transformers Wiki * http://www.tfu.info/1988/Decepticon/Overbite/overbite.htm - Fan page for G1 Overbite. * http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/1988/overbite.html - Fan page for G1 Overbite. * http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/2004/overbite-universe.html - Cobra Island Toys page for Universe Overbite. Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988 Category:Fictional firearms Category:Mini-Cons Category:Targetmasters